TRI-ANGLE
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Jika perang ini sungguh berakhir seperti yang kau lihat… Jika kau dan U-Know tetap ditakdirkan terpisah dikehidupan selanjutnya… Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hero?" "Jika begitu, maka aku akan terus mencari sampai menemukan takdir yang berbeda." . (Summary aneh!)/YunJae-Threeshoot-fantasy
1. Tri-Angle

.One.

.

.

Tri-Angle

.

.

Author : Suha Camui

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Choi Siwon, and others

Disc: TVXQ!. JYJ, SM ent, CJES

Song : TVXQ!-Tri-Angle

.

.

.Happy Reading^^.

.

.

The World.

Awal dari sebuah dunia yang hanya mengenal perang tanpa damai. Perang antara Day dan Night. Perang yang menyatukan dan memisahkan. Perang yang di lakukan untuk memperebutkan "Gold Tri-Angle".

Perang yang memperlihatkan betapa indahnya langit biru.

.

.

.

"U-Know, kau melamun lagi!" Andrew menepuk jidat laki-laki berambut hitam yang hanya dibalas dengan kerutan alis dari laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak melamun" balasnya.

"Kau memikirkan Hero lagi?!" tebak Andrew. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu mencintai Hero yang berada dikelompok Night. Tapi hal itu memustahilkan mereka untuk bersatu karena U-Know adalah ketua kelompok Day. "Sudahlah, U-Know! Berhenti memikirkannya! Dia…"

"Andrew, aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu. Aku hanya ingin menikmati kesendirianku." Potong U-Know, cepat.

Pria itu mendesah. "Kau tidak ingin mengunjungi Sicca?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan suasana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"BoA memberitahuku, kalau sekarang gadis itu kabur dari Ruang Penyembuhan."

"Anak itu... kapan dia akan mendengarkan perkataan orang lain?" U-Know menghela napas dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Kita harus menemuinya."

Andrew tersenyum. Setidaknya ada orang lain yang diperhatikan sahabatnya selain Hero.

U-Know dan Andrew pun sampai disebuah hamparan hijau yang luas dan berbukit. Mereka berdua melihat seorang gadis berambut jingga lurus sepinggang sedang bermain-main dengan Carberus kecil dipangkuannya.

"Apa BoA sudah memperbolehkanmu keluar dari Ruang Penyembuhan?" Tanya U-Know, seraya menghampiri gadis berambut jingga itu.

Sicca menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kedua temannya berdiri dibelakangnya. Dia tersenyum, "Apa kau pikir aku akan menuruti perkataan BoA begitu saja?"

U-Know menghampiri Sicca dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga kristal berwarna ungu.

"Terima kasih. aku suka sekali flower Purple..." Gadis berambut jingga itu tahu, meski U-Know tidak banyak bicara, tapi dia memiliki hati yang lembut, dan setidaknya laki-laki itu masih memperhatikan dirinya.

"Wah...wah... sepertinya bunga dariku akan layu..." Canda Andrew.

"hihihi… aku juga suka flower Yellow. Apa kau akan mamberikan bunga itu untukku sebelum layu?" balas Sicca

Andrew tertawa. Ia memberikan buket bunga kristal kuning keemasan yang sedari tadi ditangannya.

Seharian itu, U-Know dan Andrew menghabiskan waktu bersama Sicca, gadis kecil yang selalu berdiri diantara keduanya.

Gadis itu terluka terluka ketika TraX lepas kendali dan terkena serangan yang tidak disengaja dari Micky, ketua Night, yang saat itu justru bermaksud ingin menolongnya.

.

.

.

"Hero Hyung..." Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar dalam pikiran pemuda berkekuatan hujan yang tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar dan mulai membuka kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup.

"Ada apa, Xiah?" Tanya seorang lelaki berparas cantik dengan rambut panjang yang sebagian di kuncir kebelakang dengan poni yang lumayan panjang menutupi paras cantiknya.

Tak berapa jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Xiah tersenyum. Ternyata telepatinya masih didengar oleh saudara kembarnya. Hero kembali menutup matanya.

"Aku lebih suka berbicara ketika kau ada dihadapanku..." ucapnya lagi.

Laki-laki berambut keperakan itu pun menghampiri Hero dan duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Xiah

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan U-Know." jawabnya dengan wajah yang ceria

Hero membuka mata dan menoleh, "Dari mana kau tahu aku sedang memikirkannya?"

"Apa kau lupa bahwa kita kembar? Aku bisa masuk kedalam hatimu tanpa kau ketahui..." Ia tersenyum melihat reaksi dari kakak kembarnya itu. "Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Micky? Apa dia dihukum oleh BoA? Ku dengar, Sicca terluka parah karena terkena Light Sabbith milik Micky."

"Micky tidak dihukum. Sicca terluka karena penyerangan TraX dan saat itu Micky ingin melindunginya, tapi serangannya meleset dan mengenai Sicca. 'Beliau' mengatakan bahwa ini kesalahan BoA yang lalai mengontrol para TraX itu."

"Lalu, sekarang dia ada dimana?"

"Dia sedang menemui Sicca, karena bagaimanapun juga, Sicca terluka karena serangannya."

Hero mendongak keatas. Menatap lekat langit biru polos yang membentang luas. "Xiah, menurutmu… kapan perang seperti ini akan berakhir?" Tanya Hero kemudian.

Laki-laki pemilik kekuatan petir itu memandang kakaknya dari samping. "Apa kau akan menentang perang yang telah terjadi ribuan tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Xiah, balik. Dia ikut mendongak keatas, "Ini takdir yang dipilih untuk kita, Hyung. Hanya 'Beliau' yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan nantinya. Kita tak memiliki hak untuk mengakhiri ataupun memulai."

Hero terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban adiknya.

"Hmmm… sudah lama aku tak melihat Max. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Hero mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tak dapat merangkai kata-kata untuk menjawab perkataan adik kembarnya itu.

Wajah putih Xiah bersemu merah, tak menyangka kalau kakaknya akan menanyakan kekasihnya itu. "A...a…anu... Max..." jawab Xiah, gelagapan dan salah tingkah.

Hero kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu tipis nyaris tak terlihat itu menghiasi bibir merahnya kini. "Ternyata dia baik-baik saja…"

"Hei! Kau membaca isi hatiku!"

"Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, kan?" Hero mulai beranjak berdiri lalu menghela nafas. "Aku iri padamu, Xiah."

Xiah menatap bingung kakak kembarnya, "Iri pada apa?"

"Pada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan dan pada sesuatu yang tak bisa kulakukan..." Hero menoleh, kemudian pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang masih bingung.

.

.

.

"Kupikir kau ada di Ruang Penyembuhan. Apa BoA sudah memperbolehkanmu keluar?" seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pekat menghampiri Sicca.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" jawaban Sicca terdengar begitu ketus

"Ini memang tidak ada hubungannya denganku, tapi kau terluka karena seranganku. Terlebih lagi, dia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu." Balas Micky dengan air muka yang begitu tenang.

"Dia?"

"Maksudku Hero"

"Cih! Apa dia tidak punya hal penting selain mengkhawatirkan orang lain?"

"Nada bicaramu seperti orang yang sedang cemburu, Sicca."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Dan tolong kau katakan pada Hero untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanku lagi, karena aku tak sudi dikhawatirkan olehnya!"

"Ternyata tebakan Hero benar, kalau sebenarnya selama ini kau menyukai U-Know."

"Bukankah kau juga menyukai Hero, Micky?"

Micky tersenyum tenang. "Mungkin lebih tepatnya Hero adalah salah satu orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku dan aku pasti akan melakukan apapun agar dia bisa berbahagia." Ucapnya, memejamkan matanya.

"Heh! Ternyata kau sama buruknya dengan lelaki itu!"

Micky tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan pembicaraan itu. Dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gadis berambut jingga itu sebelum U-Know dan Andrew melihatnya berdebat dengan salah satu anggota Day. Bisa menjadi masalah, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat yang lebih. Setidaknya kenyataan bahwa kau sudah membaik bisa membuatnya lebih tenang…"

.

.

.

"U-Know, pertarungan kali ini biarkan aku yang melakukannya!" ucap Sicca, tegas.

Mata U-Know melebar mendengar ucapan Sicca yang tidak biasa. "Kenapa?" Tanya U-Know akhirnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamparan bunga berwarna ungu di hadapannya. Flower Purple, bunga kesukaan Hero.

"Karena aku ingin melakukannya. Setidaknya aku ingin memenangkan sesuatu…" nada bicara Sicca kembali melembut.

"Tapi yang akan maju di pihak Night adalah Hero. Dia yang terkuat setelah Micky. Aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu melawannya." Balas U-Know tegas. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku yang akan melawannya..." sambungnya lagi.

"Tidak! Karena lawannya Hero-lah aku ingin maju ke pertempuran. Selama ini aku hanya melihat kau dan Andrew berjuang sendirian di setiap pertempuran. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk melihat kalian bertarung dan terluka. Maka dari itu, kali ini saja, kumohon, U-Know…" mata Sicca mulai berair. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Ketua Day itu, seseorang yang selama ini begitu di cintainya.

"Tidak bisa, Sicca. Jika kau bertarung dengan Hero, kau bisa mati. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi…"

"Ku mohon… aku akan berusaha untuk menang… kesempatanku hanya kali ini…aku ingin menang darinya…" kini Sicca telah menangis.

Pria pemilik sayap di mata kirinya itu memeluknya. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat siapa pun menangis, karena hal itu akan membuatnya mengingat Hero. Lelaki cantik berambut hitam kecokelatan yang begitu mencintainya.

.

.

.

Arena pertempuran yang di pilih kali ini adalah padang rumput. Sicca dan Hero sedang bersiap untuk memulai pertarungan.

Pertarungan yang akan membawa mereka pada ujung takdir…

Sicca siap dengan armor lengkapnya yang berwarna jingga terang. Kedua belati telah siap di kedua tangannya. 'Shield Senja'-nya pun telah di pasang melingkar disekujur tubuhnya untuk meredam setiap serangan yang diterimanya.

Di lain pihak, Hero juga telah siap dengan armor lengkapnya. Armor berwarna silver terang itu membungkus tubuhnya. Kristal-kristal berbentuk bintang mengelilingi tubuh ramping itu. Rambut yang biasanya di kuncir, kini di biarkannya terurai sehingga angin dengan nakalnya memainkan setiap helai rambut panjang Hero.

U-Know pernah mengatakan kalau dia begitu menyukai rambut lurus Hero jika di urai, terlihat begitu indah di matanya. Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya di dalam pertarungan, dia mengurai rambutnya.

.

.

"Hero, apa kau yakin?"

Hero menoleh dan melihat Micky berada di belakangnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Jika kau kalah, akan banyak yang menangis. Tapi, jika kau menang, Sicca akan mati atau terluka, U-Know pasti memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintaimu…"

Hero tertawa pelan, "Kenapa kau memikirkan hal itu, Micky? Seperti bukan kau saja…"

Micky berjalan mendekat pada Hero, kemudian menyentuh dan membelai lembut wajah salah satu anggota Night itu dengan jemarinya. "Aku tidak ingin kedua hal itu terjadi."

Hero tersenyum. Bukan senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat seperti yang biasanya di sunggingkan. Namun senyum manis yang sangat indah. Lengkungan senyum itu begitu jelas dan nyata tercetak di bibir penuh Hero. Dia menggenggam tangan Micky yang sedari tadi membelai wajahnya. "Kenyataan yang mana pun akan sama. Untuk itu, aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini…"

Hero melangkah meninggalkan Micky yang terus menatapnya.

.

.

Kini, dia telah berhadapan dengan Sicca di arena pertempuran. Angin semakin kencang berhembus. Menerbangkan tiap dedaunan yang mengering. Memainkan rambut panjang dari dua tokoh yang berbeda.

Hero tersenyum ramah pada Sicca yang menatapnya tajam. "Lama tak bertemu, Sicca."

"Jangan berbasa-basi denganku!"

"Sebenci itukah kau padaku?"

"Rasa benciku padamu, sama dengan rasa cintamu pada U-Know!" ucap Sicca geram, menahan emosi yang sedari tadi menyelimuti dirinya.

Hero hanya menanggapi ucapan gadis ber-armor jingga itu dengan senyumnya. Senyum termanis yang pernah di sunggingkannya. Juga senyum terakhir yang menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Tak berapa lama, seorang wanita berambut keemasan yang mengenakan gaun serba putih turun di tengah keduanya, menjalankan tugas untuk memulai pertempuran.

Sebelumnya, dia memasang pelindung untuk melindungi tempat yang di jadikan arena pertempuran, juga berfungsi sebagai pembatas agar serangan-serangan yang di berikan tidak menyebar ke tempat lain. "Kekkai".

BoA menerbangakn sehelai sayap. Ketika sayap itu perlahan turun ketanah, maka pertempuran segera di mulai dan tidak ada yang bisa masuk dalam pertempuran itu atau jika ada yang mengganggu, akan segera di segel dalam sebuah "Tri-Angle".

Hero dan Sicca saling baku hantam. Tapi dalam pertarungan ini, Hero jauh lebih unggul karena dia sering melakukan pertarungan, sehingga kemampuannya membaca serangan lawan semakin hebat.

Meski Sicca telah menggunakan 'Shield Senja', serangan dari Hero tetap memberi pengaruh buruk untuk tubuhnya. Ketika berada di atas angin, Hero menghempaskan tubuh Sicca menggunakan 'Aqua Storm'-nya, sehingga 'Shield Senja' perlahan retak, membuat Sicca mengalami pendarahan hebat di bagian kepalanya.

"Sicca!" teriak Andrew. Dia hendak turun namun langkahnya di cegah Sang Ketua Day. "Apa kau ingin membiarkan Sicca mati, hah?!"

"Tidak. Tapi, jika kau menolongnya, maka Sicca akan di diskualifikasi dari pertarungan dan perjuangannya selama ini akan sia-sia." Ucap U-Know dengan wajah yang menahan kekhawatiran ketika Hero dengan bertubi-tubi mendesak salah satu anggota Day.

"Tapi…" Pria bertubuh tinggi atletis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Sicca berusaha untuk bangkit. Dia tidak tahan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan U-Know sendiri.

"Maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa menghentikannya…" U-Know menatap nanar pada gadis ber-armor jingga yang masih terbaring di tanah. Dari atas, dia bisa melihat pertarungan itu dengan jelas.

Deg!

Hero mendongak ke atas dan menatap U-Know, kemudian tersenyum.

"Hero…" desis U-Know, ketika secara perlahan memori tentang kekasihnya itu terputar layaknya jarum jam. Pelan tapi pasti.

**#**

**#**

**#**

_Di tengah hamparan Lavenda, kedua lelaki sedang terbaring di atas rerumputan menghadap langit . Mata keduanya masih terkatup. Raut wajah pun begitu tenang dan damai. Bahkan dengan isengnya angin mulai berdesir pelan, membelai tiap inci wajah bak porselen itu._

_Lelaki berambut panjang kecokelatanlah yang pertama kali membuka mata, menampilkan sepasang Ametish indah dari balik kelopak mata dengan bulu lentik. Bibir penuh sewarna rose itu saling menarik di kedua sisinya, menciptakan senyuman indah._

_Ia menoleh ke kiri. Senyum itu bertambah manis ketika tahu sang kekasih masih di sampingnya._

"_Apa kau tidur?" Tanyanya._

"_Menurutmu?" Pria pemilik sayap pada mata kirinya balik bertanya tanpa membuka mata._

_Pemuda itu kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap langit yang selalu berwarna Azure. "Apa kau percaya, bahwa ada dunia lain dengan warna langit yang sama seperti di sini?"_

"_Hm?" Pria di sampingnya membuka mata dan memandang pemuda cantik di sampingnya dengan sepasang Obsidian pekat miliknya._

"_Dumia lain yang begitu indah... Di mana yang terkasih bisa menaut erat jemari kekasihnya…"_

_U-Know menggerakkan tangannya, mengamit telapak putih yang tergeletak di atas perut Hero. Menggenggam tangan itu, menautkan jemari mereka. Bibirnya mengulas senyum. "Tak perlu dunia lain, Hero… Di sini pun aku bisa menyatukan jemari kita…"_

_Hero menoleh, kembali memandang wajah pria berjubah putih di sampingnya. "Terima kasih…"._

_Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada U-Know. Menikmati detak jantung kekasihnya yang akan selalu ia hapal. Ia percaya ada "Other World" selain "The World" tempatnya berada._

_Itu sebabnya ia ingin menemukan "Other World". Di mana tidak ada Night ataupun Day yang membedakan. Untuk itu, dia akan berusaha untuk menang demi mendapatkan "Gold Tri-Angle", yang mampu mengabulkan sebuah permohonan._

_Hero kembali menutup Ametish-nya dengan senyum yang makin mempercantik wajah putihnya. Jika ia deperbolehkan berharap, ingin sekali rasanya waktu berhenti berputar. Agar ia bisa terus menghapal tiap hembusan nafas dan denyut nadi kekasihnya._

_#  
_

_#  
_

_#  
_

Sicca mulai berdiri, mata kirinya terpejam karena aliran darah di kepalanya merembes kebagian wajahnya sebelah kiri. "A...aku…masih bisa bertarung…" ucapnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Hero menutup mata, kemudian membukanya lagi, dia masih tersenyum lembut. sejenak tadi, dia kembali mengingat kenangan paling indah dalam sudut memorinya. "Aku tahu itu…".

Ketika Hero ingin menghunuskan pedangnya kembali, sebuah anak panah berwarna kuning keemasan melesat menembus tepat di bagian jantungnya. Hero masih berdiri, mulutnya perlahan merembeskan cairan merah, darah di bagian dadanya juga mengalir deras karena anak panah itu menembus jantungnya. Sedetik kemudian, matanya perlahan terpejam, tubuhnya limbung.

U-Know langsung menangkap tubuh Hero dalam pelukannya. Mendekap erat tubuh kekasih tercintanya. Menghapus setitik air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata yang terpejam.

Xiah yang saat itu baru sampai di arena pertempuran langsung mengamuk ketika melihat anak panah yang di lesatkan Andrew menembus jantung kakak kembarnya.

"Andrew brengsek!". Dia langsung menuju Pria itu dan menghantamnya dengan 'Dark Thunder', membuat Andrew yang belum siap tempur langsung sekarat.

"Xiah! Hentikan!" Micky langsung 'mengunci' tubuh Xiah, sehingga pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak. Kaku.

"Micky, lepaskan aku! Biakan aku membunuh si brengsek itu!" teriak Xiah yang sudah di kuasai oleh amarah, dan berusaha untuk melepaskan 'kuncian' Micky meski percuma, karena tidak ada satupun yang bisa meloloskan diri jika 'terkunci' oleh Micky.

Tentu yang bisa melepasnya hanya orang yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan ketua Night itu, dan hanya U-Know yang mampu bebas dari 'kuncian' tersebut.

"Ku bilang hentikan!" bentak Micky, membuat Xiah langsung terdiam. Pasalnya pria di hadapannya itu selalu bersikap tenang dan lembut.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, And?!" Sicca mendekati Andrew yang sudah kesulitan untuk bernapas. Dia berjalan tertatih dan memegangi lengan kirinya yang terus mengalirkan darah segar.

"Ak...aku tidak...ingin kau…mati…"

Sicca menangis sambil memegangi lengan kirinya, tubuhnya ambruk dengan lutut yang masih bisa menopang tubuhnya, di samping tubuh Andrew. "Tapi…", dia langsung melihat ke arah U-Know yang terus memeluk tubuh Hero.

Sicca bisa melihat cairan bening menetes dari celah mata pria itu. Ia tahu, U-Know sangat mencintai Hero.

Meneteskan air mata adalah kelemahan bagi U-Know. Bahkan ketika satu per satu anggota Day tewas pun Sicca tak pernah melihat pipi Ketuanya itu basah. Dan ini untuk pertama kali baginya melihat seorang U-Know menangisi kematian seseorang.

Hanya kematian Hero…

"Micky, lepaskan aku. Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin melihat Hero Hyung…" ucap Xiah, lemah. Lelah karena percuma melepas 'kuncian' Micky. Lelah karena matanya terus meneteskan cairan bening. Lelah karena kini sudah tidak ada seseorang yang bisa merasakan 'Lelah'nya.

Micky pun membuka 'kunci' berbentuk bintang di tubuh Xiah. Pemuda berambut perak itu langsung menghampiri jasad kakaknya yang terus di peluk oleh U-Know. Dia membelai rambut panjang yang menutupi wajah kakaknya, dan mengusap lembut darah di sudut bibir Hero. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

BoA turun dan menapakkan kakinya di padang rumput hijau bagai beludru. Perlahan berjalan menuju tubuh Andrew yang semakin melemah karena luka di sekujur tubuhnya akibat hempasan petir dari Xiah. Ia hendak menyegel Andrew yang melanggar aturan.

"BoA, tolong, segel aku saja." U-Know akhirnya bicara.

"Kenapa?" Tanya BoA, tenang.

"Apa kau pikir aku masih bisa hidup setelah Hero membawa seluruh jiwaku pergi bersamanya?" U-Know membelai wajah kekasih yang begitu di cintainya itu.

BoA menghela napas. "Baiklah jika itu permintaanmu…"

Perlahan, U-Know mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hero, kemudian mengecup lembut bibir pucat pemuda bermanik Ametisht itu.

Tubuh Hero semakin memudar, membias cahaya ungu terang dan berubah menjadi ribuan cahaya kecil yang membumbung ke atas.

"Aku akan menyegelmu pada _Tri-Angle_..." Ucap BoA. Kemudian terbentuk sebuah lingkaran yang mengelilingi tubuh U-Know dan mulai mengeluarkan formasi penyegelan.

Cahaya merah mulai menyelimuti tubuh pria itu, kemudian cahaya itu menyatu pada _'Tri-Angle'_ sewarna darah.

"_Aku percaya pada dunia yang kau percayai, Hero. Maka dari itu, mari kita pergi bersama… Lalu bertemu kembali…"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_Tri-Angle  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

Seorang pemuda berambut _dark chocolate_ melangkahkan kakinnya sambil menggeret koper hitam. Tangan kirinya sibuk memainkan ponsel touchscreen-nya, menyampaikan sebuah pesan bahwa dia sudah sampai di Incheon International Airport.

"Tuan Jung Yunho?" Tanya seorang pria bertubuh kekar, yang menggunakan setelan jas hitam.

Pemuda berambut _dark chocolate_ itu mendongak lalu tersenyum sopan. "Ye. Kangin-_sshi_?" Tanya pemuda itu, memastikan siapa yang menjemputnya.

Pria kekar itu mengangguk hormat, "_Josonghamnida_. Saya terlambat menjemput Anda karena terjebak macet"

Yunho tersenyum maklum. "_Gwenchana._ Baiklah, kau bisa membawakan barang-barangku." Yunho menyerahkan koper hitamnya serta tas gendong yang sedari tadi melekat di punggungnya.

Yunho melepas kacamatanya, sedikit mendongak dan menatap langit biru dengan semburat tipis awan. Dia tersenyum lembut. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengarahkannya keatas. Mengabadikan langit biru itu. Kebiasaan yang begitu di sukainya.

Tidak sadar jika ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus berlari kecil dengan kepala tertunduk. Memandang layar ponselnya juga.

Bruukkk!

Namja berambut hitam itu menabrak dada Yunho, membuat pemuda itu sedikit mundur kebelakang, tapi untungnya dia bisa menjaga keseimbangan. Bahkan dengan sigap memeluk tubuh namja itu agar tidak jatuh.

"_Jo-Joesoumnida_…" namja berambut hitam itu terus membungkukkan badannya. Berusaha meminta maaf.

"_Ya_! Berani sekali kau berbuat tidak sopan pada Tuan Yunho!" Kangin, pria kekar tadi, menghampiri namja berambut hitam dengan tatapan garang.

"Sudahlah, Kangin-_sshi_, aku tak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena berdiri sembarangan…" Suara lembut Yunho mengalun indah. Dia sedikit tertegun melihat rambut lurus namja di depannya yang masih membungkuk.

Rambut yang indah ketika matahari menerpanya, batin Yunho.

"Jae _Hyunggg_! Di sini!" suara teriakan bak lumba-lumba itu menginterupsi keduanya.

Namja itu mendongak dan seketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Yunho. "Sekali lagi, maafkan ketidak sopananku." Dia langsung berlari melewati tubuh pemuda itu dan menghampiri adik beserta teman baiknya, Junsu dan Yoochun.

Sedangkan Yunho masih terpaku. Entah kenapa, dia seolah mengenal mata itu. Mata yang sekilas berwarna ungu terang. Sepasang Ametisht.

Dia menoleh kearah namja yang menabraknya barusan, namja itu tengah berbincang dengan dua laki-laki. Sesekali lelaki pemilik suara lumba-lumba tadi memeluk namja yang di panggil "Jae Hyung" itu.

Namja itu juga menoleh padanya. Dia tersenyum pada Yunho. Ya, senyum yang tipis namun Yunho benar-benar nyata melihatnya. Dibalas senyuman itu, seolah mereka telah saling kenal.

"Tuan, mari kita berangkat." Kangin menghampiri Yunho lagi, setelah ia selesai memberi kabar bahwa ia sudah menemukan putra dari majikannya.

"_Ye_." Yunho memasuki mobil metalik berwarna hitam. Sebelum masuk mobil, dia kembali melihat langit cerah siang itu.

"'Jae'… Nama yang manis…" gumam Yunho ketika ia kembali melihat namja cantik itu tersenyum sebelum mobilnya berangsur meninggalkan bandara. Di pejamkan kedua permata bak Obsidian miliknya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum.

Entah kenapa ia yakin, jika suatu saat nanti dia akan menikmati senyum itu setiap hari…

.

_**~~END~~**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

Puuhh~ akhirnya fantasy fic ini saya jadikan fanfic yunjae -w-

hokeh, penjelasan singkat FF ini...

di FF ini ada tiga cerita yg terbentuk seperti oneshoot tapi punya pertalian dan saling terhubung. cerita pertama Tri-Angle, kedua Just the way you are, ketiga With you always

so, next story Just the way you are :3

yang minta lanjut, berkenan R-E-V-I-E-W? ^^V


	2. Just the Way You Are

Srak!

Tirai putih itu tergeser kepinggir jendela. Seorang namja berparas cantik membuka jendela apartement yang berada di lantai empat, membiarkan wangi musim semi mengisi kamarnya.

Ia menumpukan dagunya di atas kusen jendela, menikmati pemandangan merah muda di depannya.

Namja cantik itu membalik tubuhnya dan menghampiri ranjang _king size_ tempat seseorang masih bergumul dengan selimut karena hawa dingin awal musim semi itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Yun, bangunlah. Ini sudah hampir siang. Apa kau ingin melewatkan pagi pertama di musim semi, heum?" Namja cantik itu menggoyang tubuh yang masih tertutup selimut tebal dan menepuk pipinya pelan.

Merasa tidurnya terusik, seseorang itu membuka matanya, berusaha mengadaptasikan retina matanya pada cahaya. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas ketika penglihatan pertama adalah 'Malaikat'-nya. "Eungg~ Pagi, Jae…" Ia menarik tangan putih yang sedari tadi menepuk pipinya, membuat namja cantik itu terjatuh di atas tubuhnya.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan, eh?" Teriakan protes itu terdengar saat sang namja cantik tersungkur di atas tubuh kekasihnya yang masih _topless_, berbeda dengan dirinya yang menggunakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan singlet putih.

"Tentu saja menikmati 'Musim Semi'-ku." Jawabnya enteng. Kemudian mengecup bibir penuh semerah _cherry_ di atasnya. Matanya kembali terpejam, menikmati.

"Yunhooo~ Bukankah kau berjanji akan mengajakku ketaman? Kau tahu, pemandangan di luar sangat indah…"

Namja yang di panggil 'Yunho' itu tersenyum, "Aku tahu. Tapi apa kau tahu Jae, bahwa kau adalah musim semi terindah dalam hidupku."

Namja cantik yang di panggil 'Jae' itu merebahkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yunho, berusaha menutupi semburat sewarna sakura menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya, meski Yunho akan tetap tahu jika ia sedang merona akibat ucapannya. "Jangan merayuku, Yun…"

Kedua tangan Yunho mengelus lembut punggung yang hanya terbalut singlet putih tipis, dan mencium aroma Mint Vanilla yang begitu lembut dari tubuh kekasihnya. "Kau yang paling tahu apa aku sedang merayu atau berkata yang sesungguhnya, BooJaejoongie~"

O~O~O

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat ketika dia dan kekasihnya menyusuri jalan setapak yang hanya di hiasi oleh tebaran kelopak berwarna merah muda. Mata hitamnya berbinar cerah dan bibir semerah cherry-nya tersenyum takjub. Di ulurkan kedua tangannya, membiarkan kelopak-kelopak merah muda itu mendarat di telapak tangannya.

"Ini cantik, Yun…" ucapnya seraya membalik tubuhnya dan melihat kekasihnya berjalan menghampirinya. Ketika kelopak itu semakin banyak, Jaejoong menebarkannya ke atas, membiarkan sang angin mengajaknya berdansa.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih cantiknya yang begitu lucu. Indah. Sepertinya satu kata itu menjadi perwakilan di benak Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong bermain-main dengan kelopak sakura. Ketika dia tepat berada di belakang Jaejoong, tangannya terulur untuk menyibak kelopak yang mendarat di atas kepala Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu apa yang jauh lebih cantik dari sakura, Jae?"

"_Mwo_?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa melihat kekasihnya yang perlahan mendekat karena dia sibuk menebar kelopak kecil itu ke udara.

Yunho meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu kanan Jaejoong dan menautkan kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping namja cantik itu. "Rona merah di pipimu." Ucapnya lirih, lalu iseng meniup telinga Jaejoong sehingga membuat kekasihnya itu sedikit bergidik geli.

"Aish! Berhentilah merayuku, Yunho!" Jaejoong segera berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dengan senyum salah tingkah dan rona merah di wajahnya.

Ck~ Dari pagi namja pemilik mata bak musang itu sudah membuatnya merona berkali-kali dengan kata-kata rayuannya.

O~O~O

Setelah lelah menelusuri jalan setapak yang masih terlihat sepi karena bagaimanapun udara awal musim semi masih membuat banyak orang enggan untuk berpisah dengan kehangatan, Jaejoong duduk di kursi taman. Yunho bersimpuh di depan Jaejoong sembari menggenggam jemari kekasihnya.

Yunho mengecup punggung tangan Jaejoong. Lalu menautkan jemari mereka. "_I promise_…"

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"… _I always hold your hand. Always beside you, until the end_." Yunho merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Ia membukanya dan meletakkan di atas pangkuan Jaejoong, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dengan inisial YJ pada ukirannya. "_Would you married with me_, Kim Jaejoong-_sshi_?"

Jaejoong salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kekasihnya akan melamar di musim favoritnya. Senyum di bibirnya semakin mengembang dan ia bisa merasakan wajahnya kini pasti semerah tomat.

Menatap mata bak musang di depannya, dan tersenyum sangat manis, ia mengangguk. "_I would married with you_, Jung Yunho-_sshi_."

Yunho segera memasangkan cincin silver itu kejari manis Jaejoong lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong agar namja itu ikut berdiri.

Jaejoong menurut dengan tatapan bingung ketika Yunho melingkarkan tangannya mengelilingi pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Membuat tubuh keduanya merapat.

"Mari kita berdansa, Boo…"

Mata hitam Jaejoong membulat imut, "_Mwo_?"

"Hei, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan angin?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong, masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Yunho.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Bahkan angin sudah menyiapkan melodi terindahnya untuk menemani kita berdansa, Jae…". Gemas, Yunho menggesekkan hidungnya dan hidung Jaejoong.

"Tsk~ Konyol…". Jaejoong tersenyum malu, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho.

Mereka mulai bergerak ringan, mulai dari langkah kecil mengikuti tiap desir angin yang berhembus. Menciptakan ritme tersendiri di pagi musim semi.

.

3 years ago

"Jae, aku sudah mengurus dokumen kepindahanmu…" suara seorang pria berambut ikal kehitaman membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum melihat sahabatnya sejak kecil menghampirinya dengan beberapa map ditangannya. Dia menerima map yang di sodorkan Park Yoochun, sedikit melihat tulisan di dalamnya.

"Gomawo Yoochun-ah. Mianhae, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu…"

"Gwenchana. Apa lama tinggal di Amsterdam membuatmu sungkan pada sahabat sendiri?"

Keduanya terkekeh ringan sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus menuju parkiran. Setelah seharian mengurus kepindahan kuliah Jaejoong ke SM university, setidaknya setelah ini pemuda cantik itu ingin mentraktir sahabatnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Ah, aku melupakan beberapa berkas di ruang dosen. Kau tunggu di sini saja, aku tidak lama…" Ucap Yoochun, langsung bergegas pergi. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu sia-sia. Sudah tujuh tahun tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong membuatnya merindukan celotehan sahabatnya itu. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika mereka bisa seperti dulu.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat Yoochun. Dia lebih memilih membolak-balik kertas di tangannya yang berisikan data tentang dirinya dan surat kepindahannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Umma-nya meminta Jaejoong pulang ke Seoul dan melanjutkan kuliah di sini.

"KYYAAAA~~~!" teriakan nyaring itu mengejutkan Jaejoong yang sedang bersandar di mobil Yoochun.

Jaejoong mendongak dan melihat segerombol yeoja yang berdiri di depan gerbang, sedang mengerubuni seseorang. Keningnya mengkerut.

"Aahh… seperti biasa. Kedatangannya selalu membuat suasana berisik."

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yoochun menghampirinya.

"_Nugu?_"

"Jung Yunho. Putra pendiri universitas ini dan dia baru saja kembali dari Jepang karena mengikuti program pertukaran mahasiswa."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia kembali menoleh pada segerombol yeoja itu dan ia bisa melihat punggung tegap seorang pria dengan rambut kecokelatan. Merasa tidak tertarik, dia masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak bosan membuat harem setiap hari, _Hyung_?"

Seorang pria bermata bak musang tersenyum, "Kau ingin merasakan seberapa bosannya aku di kelilingi mereka, Choi?"

"Kalau begitu ambillah salah satu atau cari seseorang sebagai pendampingmu, Yunho _Hyung_."

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Setelah mengurus beberapa hal, dia langsung menuju SM University karena merindukan ruangan pribadinya yang terlihat seperti sebuah galeri karena di penuhi beberapa potret bernuansa fotografi dan lukisan-lukisan buatannya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya…" Bisik Yunho. Pastinya agar namja di depannya tidak mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Yunho menarik laci mejanya, mengambil sebuah lukisan buatannya yang terbingkai kayu berwarna ungu. Sebuah lukisan seseorang yang begitu cantik dengan senyum manis di bibir penuhnya sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil memandang langit biru.

Yunho sekali lagi tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah menemukan Hero-nya…

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah ringan menyusuri lorong-lorong di kampusnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Salah seorang dosen menyururhnya untuk mengantarkan beberapa berkas kepada seseorang yang memiliki ruangan pribadi.

Ketika melihat sebuah pintu yang terletak di ujung lorong terakhir, Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Setelah ini dia akan langsung pulang atau mungkin mampir sebentar kesupermarket untuk membeli bahan nabe. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak berkumpul bersama keluarganya di meja makan.

"_Joseumnida_…" Jaejoong mengetuk pelan pintu kaca seputih susu di depannya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Jaejoong memutar knop pintu. Tidak terkunci. Sepertinya si pemilik ruangan tidak ada di tempat. Dia putuskan untuk masuk dan meletakkan berkas di atas meja.

Pandangannya seketika beralih pada tiap inci dinding di ruangan yang serba putih itu. Ia menatap takjub tiap gambar yang tergantung di dinding.

Perlahan kakinya menuntun dirinya menuju sebuah foto ladang lavender. Foto yang sederhana sebenarnya.

Bunga-bunga lavender yang merekah indah, di latar belakangi langit biru bersih. Entah kenapa dia seperti merindukan hal ini. Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya mengulas senyum.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Suara itu sontak membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan segera memutar tubuhnya, lalu membungkuk.

"_Jo-Jongseohamnida_, aku sudah tidak sopan di ruanganmu…"

Terdengar kekehan kecil. "Sejak kapan mengagumi sebuah foto menjadi hal yang tidak sopan?" Suara itu begitu tenang. Tidak tersirat marah sedikitpun, membuat Jaejoong memberanikan diri mengangkat tubuhnya.

Mata hitamnya sedikit membulat. Dia kenal wajah tampan itu. "Kau…"

"Sudah cukup lama sejak di bandara itu, tapi kau masih mengingatku…".

"Ah… _N-ne_…". Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Yunho sekali lagi tersenyum. Sosok di depannya memang tidak sama dengan mimpi-mimpinya tapi ia sadar, Hero yang selama ini bertahan di tiap bunga tidurnya telah hadir dalam sosok nyata.

"Jung Yunho…" Namja musang itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida…" Dan lelaki cantik itu membalas uluran tangan Yunho.

Kini, kedua tangan itu kembali tertaut di masa sekarang. Sebuah harapan tulus telah terkabul. Membawa dua jiwa yang terpisah ratusan tahun lalu kembali bertatap mata dalam sosok yang tidak serupa tapi sama.

Dalam sosok Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. With You Always

_**Boa perlahan turun dan menapak pada rerumputan halus yang teranyam rapi. Ia berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang sedang tertidur dengan tangan yang terlipat diatas perutnya. Gaun putih sutranya menyapu rumput hijau bagai beludru, dan ketika sampai, ia segera duduk disamping orang itu.**_

"_**Lama tak bersua, Hero." Sapanya lembut.**_

_**Pemuda yang sebenarnya tidak tidur itu bergumam ringan, menandakan ia dalam keadaan sadar dan sudah menyadari kedatangannya sedari tadi.**_

"_**Tumben sekali kau kemari." Balasnya tanpa mengubah posisi awalnya.**_

_**Boa tersenyum tipis, menikmati angin yang memainkan rambut emasnya. "Aku hanya sedang senggang."**_

_**Hening kemudian diantara Hero ingin menikmati waktunya sebelum ia menjumpai ujung takdir.**_

"_**Kau masih enggan mengubahnya?" Tanya Boa tiba-tiba.**_

_**Hero membuka mata, memperlihatkan sepasang ametisht cerah. Membuat langit biru ketika itu terpantul jelas pada sepasang manik cystal-nya. "Aku tidak diizinkan melakukannya."**_

"_**Diantara yang lain, hanya kau yang tercipta dengan keistimewaan, Hero."**_

_**Pemuda berambut panjang kecokelatan itu tersenyum tipis, "Hanya diizinkan melihat tanpa bisa mengubah apapun."**_

"_**Hero…"**_

"_**Hn?"**_

"_**Jika perang ini sungguh berakhir seperti yang kau lihat… Jika kau dan U-Know tetap terpisah dikehidupan selanjutnya… Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Wanita cantik bersuara merdu itu menatap Hero yang tengah khusuk memandang langit.**_

_**Bibir mungil itu tersenyum lebih indah. Kembali menyembunyikan sepasang Ametisht-nya. Ia kembali terpejam. "Jika begitu, maka aku akan terus mencari sampai menemukan takdir yang berbeda."**_

_**Boa tersenyum mengetahui ucapan tulus dari pemilik kekuatan Hujan disampingnya. Wajahnya ia dongakkan, melihat langit biru yang sejujurnya ia rindukan. "Langit cerah yang indah…"**_

_**Sepenggal memori yang terlupakan sebelum akhirnya ujung takdir benar-benar nyata. Perlahan menguak kembali masa lalu yang tersembunyi rapi, menggerakkan lagi roda takdir yang awalnya berhenti.**_

_**Takdir pun kembali berputar sesuai ritmenya…**_

…

…

…

**Last chapter of "Tri-Angle"**

…

**With You Always**

…

…

…

"Langit hari ini cerah…"

"Langit selalu tampak cerah jika musim semi, BooJaejoongie…"

Seseorang pemilik paras cantik itu memajukan bibirnya ketika mendapat teguran dari kekasih yang berjalan santai disampingnya.

"Tapi dibanding sebelumnya, langit kali ini tampak lebih indah." Balas Jaejoong dengan pipi yang menggembung, tidak mau kalah.

Yunho tertawa kecil lalu mengusel rambut lurus Jaejoong yang awalnya tertata rapi, membuatnya kini sedikit berantakan. Jaejoong semakin menggembungkan pipi layaknya ikan fugu segar.

"Kapan gallery di Busan akan dibuka?"

"Tiga hari lagi."

"Kau takkan mengajakku?"

Yunho tertawa lagi, "Bagaimana dengan semester terakhirmu ini, Jae? Lima tahunmu akan sia-sia jika kau tidak lulus sidang nanti…"

"Tapi aku akan jauh darimu, Yunho-_ya_."

Yunho menatap kekasih cantiknya. Kini mereka telah berhadapan, namun Jaejoong segera membuang muka saat ditatap sepasang mata elang. Semua yang dirasakannya selalu terpatri jelas disepasang manik beningnya.

Tangan Yunho menyentuh ujung dagu Jaejoong, perlahan menggerakkannya kedepan, dan dia bisa melihat cairan bening menutupi mata indah kekasihnya. Ia tahu Jaejoong tengah menahan tangisnya. Pelan, Yunho memajukan wajahnya, mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong yang reflek menutup, membuat airmata yang sedari tadi ditahan meluncur bebas menelusuri pipi putihnya.

Pria Jung itu mengamit tangan mulus kekasihnya, meletakkan telapak halus itu tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak. Iapun menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada dada bagian kiri Jaejoong.

"Detakmu adalah milikku, dan detakku adalah milikmu. Bahkan jantung kita memiliki ritme detak yang sama. Percayalah, sejauh apapun aku pergi nanti, detak jantung ini selalu milikmu."

Kini Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Dipeluk erat tubuh Yunho, seolah esok dia tidak lagi bisa menyesap hangat atau menyium harum kekasihnya.

"Aku percaya, Yunho-_ya_… Aku percaya… Dan jika suatu saat nanti detak jantungku berhenti, ketahuilah ia tak mati. Selama jantungmu terus berdetak, maka aku akan terus disisimu. Bersamamu selalu…"

Itulah kali terakhir Yunho mampu mendengar bisikan lembut Jaejoong. Seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Seseorang yang berasal dari masa lampau yang sama.

Saat itu, Yunho hanya mampu tersenyum manis sembari mengusap lembut rambut halus bagai sutera milik Jaejoong. Menghirup dalam wangi segar yang menguar lembut, menyamai wangi musim semi kala itu.

Yunho berkali-kali menguatkan hatinya. Dia dan Jaejoong telah menemukan takdir yang berbeda. Takdir dimana mereka bisa bersama…

…

…

…

Suasana ramai yang begitu terasa disebuah gedung mewah dikawasan Busan seolah mengalahkan suara angin pembawa pesan ketika itu.

Yunho dengan sumringah menghampiri para tamu undangan yang kebanyakan para kolektor barang seni.

Sebuah gallery yang memajang lukisan buatannya juga buatan beberapa pelukis terkenal hasil buruannya keluar negeri selama ini. Decak kagum dan komentar puas membuat Yunho begitu bahagia. Sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari langkah kaki yang kian mendekatinya.

Grep!

"Aku menemukanmu… aku menemukanmu… aku menemukanmu… akhirnya…"

Suasana mulai gaduh ketika seorang gadis cantik berambut jingga memeluk sang Tuan Muda Jung dengan erat. Bahkan membuat Yunho seketika membeku merasakan pelukan seseorang yang dulu sempat hilang.

Gadis itu melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah Yunho dengan bahagia. "Akhirnya… aku bisa menemukanmu kembali…"

Mata serupa musang itu membelalak tidak percaya. Sosok dimasa lalunya… kembali hadir tiba-tiba. Tanpa ia sangka.

"Sic-Sicca…?"

Gadis itu mengangguk antusias. Kemudian memeluk kembali tubuh orang yang ia cintai sampai sekarang, namun kali ini lebih lembut. "Aku merindukanmu selama ini… sangat merindukanmu, U-Know…"

Bisikan lembut yang membuat Yunho lupa akan bisikan lainnya.

…

…

…

Jaejoong menepuk koper hitam yang berisi baju-bajunya. Dengan senyum yang terlukis dibibir mungilnya, Jaejoong menarik dua koper hitam yang akan dibawanya kembali ke Seoul. Tak lupa ia membawa tas kecil yang berisi lavender yang sudah dia awetkan dengan hati-hati karena rentan rusak.

Yunho pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa arti dari bunga berwarna ungu itu adalah _"Kesetiaan"_ dan mirip dengan _crystal_ yang paling disukainya. _**Ametisht**_.

Sudah tiga bulan dia tinggal sendiri diapartemen yang dibeli Yunho di Jepang karena dia harus focus dengan semester terakhirnya. Sejak tiga bulan lalu juga Yunho sama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

Ketika wisuda pun hanya kedua orangtuanya yang datang. Jaejoong hanya berpikir mungkin Yunho sedang sibuk. Dia selalu mempercayai pria itu. Tak pernah sekalipun terbersit hal-hal aneh dalam benaknya.

Dengan langkah semangat dia mengucap selamat tinggal pada Negeri Sakura yang sudah menciptakan kenangan manis dalam hidupnya.

Mata beningnya terarah pada cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang lalu mencium kilat cincin perak itu.

Ya, cincin pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Sebuah pernikahan sederhana yang hanya dihadiri kedua orang tua Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Kemudian ingin memberi sebuah kejutan untuk Yunho yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia beri tahu jika dirinya akan kembali menyusul ke Seoul.

Setelah mengurus segala sesuatunya, Jaejoong segera melewati _gate_ dimana pesawat tujuannya. Sebelumnya ia kembali memandang langit biru dari kaca pesawat. Langit yang mengingatkannya akan langit lainnya.

_Langit yang sama… Didunia yang berbeda…_

…

…

…

Sebuah taxi berhenti di depan kediaman Jung. Dengan langkah riang Jaejoong memasuki rumah yang cukup mewah itu setelah memasukkan kode pintu yang sengaja dipasang Yunho.

"Yunho-_ya_, _Okaeri~ (Aku pulang~)_"

…

…

…

"Masuklah."

Gadis berambut jingga yang diketahui bernama Jessica, seorang model terkenal, memasuki ruang tamu rumah Yunho disertai decak kagum. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka dengan interior serba putih yang mengesankan "_Kelembutan_". Ditambah perabot yang sederhana dan tidak banyak, membuatnya terlihat lapang.

"Whoaa~ Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memiliki ruangan seperti ini…" Jessica memutari ruang tamu dengan tatapan takjub. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan gadis itu.

"Eh?"

Keduanya langsung melihat keasal suara dan seketika waktu berhenti tiba-tiba. Yunho tidak menyangka Jaejoong ada didalam rumah. Sedangkan Jaejoong mulai berpikir positif ketika melihat gadis yang dibawa Yunho.

"Kau…" Jessica perlahan mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri diperbatasan ruang tamu dan jalan menuju dapur.

Tangan gadis itu mulai meraba wajah Jaejoong dan dia langsung menariknya kembali. "Bukan…"

"_Mwo_?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tampak bingung. Yunho hanya mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Jessica yang belum selesai.

"Kau bukan Hero…"

Kali ini Yunho yang membelalakkan matanya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Dia bukan Hero, Yunho… Dia memang memiliki wajah persis dengan Hero, namun aku tidak merasakan _Jiwa_nya…"

Mulai saat itulah semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Yunho yang selama ini begitu bahagia dengan kehadiran Hero-nya yang bernama Jaejoong, meski lelaki itu tidak mengingat apapun tentang dunia yang lain.

Membuat Yunho memutuskan bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah Hero yang selama ini ia cari.

…

…

…

Jaejoong tersentak tiba-tiba saat merasa udara dingin suatu pagi menyapa kulitnya yang hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek. Dinaikkan kepalanya dari meja yang menjadi sandarannya tidur.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, dia segera berdiri lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

Selesai dengan rutinitas paginya yang seperti biasa, dia berjalan menuju balkon kamar, membuka pintu dan berdiri disana. Menatap kembali langit biru yang begitu disukainya. Tangannya dengan sayang mengelus perut yang sudah tampak membesar.

"_Ohaiyou, baby_… _Ohaiyou_ Yunho-_ya_…" bisiknya lembut.

Jaejoong pejamkan matanya. Mengingat kembali kehangatan yang hilang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya sejak penuturan seorang model bernama Jessica yang mengatakan ia bukan Hero.

Tentu saja. Ia adalah Jaejoong. Masih Jung Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak menceraikannya. Hanya saja pria itu langsung pergi dari hidup Jaejoong seolah sebelumnya tidak ada pria bernama Jung Yunho.

Ia tidak menyalahkan gadis itu. Dia juga tidak menyalahkan Yunho. Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan siapapun sekarang.

Dia sudah bukanlah remaja yang akan menangis ketika kekasihnya pergi. Dia sudah begitu dewasa diusianya memasuki ke 25 tahun. Dia juga bukanlah seorang gadis muda yang akan terus terpuruk, apalagi sampai melakukan bunuh diri saat mengetahui lelaki yang dicintainya tak hadir lagi dalam catatan hariannya.

Jaejoong seorang laki-laki, meskipun kini ia sedang mengandung. Janin dalam perutnyalah alasan satu-satunya Jaejoong bertahan.

Dia mencintai Yunho. Akan terus seperti itu… sampai kapanpun…

Bibir mungil tipis itu tersenyum meski begitu kontras dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari balik celah mata beningnya yang terpejam.

"Yunho-_ya_, _saranghae_…"

…

…

…

Yunho terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Ya. Sejak ia putuskan untuk menghilang dari hidup Jaejoong, hidupnya justru tampak berantakan.

Ia seolah mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada. Jarang sekali memikirkan nasip lambungnya yang terkadang kambuh karena dia tidak perduli dengan makanan apapun. Tiap malamnya ia pergi tanpa arah. Mengelilingin tiap jalanan perkotaan sampai ia putuskan untuk menetap disebuah desa yang masih jarang penduduk.

Mendengar pintu rumahnya terketuk seseorang, Yunho dengan langkah yang masih sempoyongan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Mata musangnya seketika menangkap seseorang dengan senyum khasnya diambang pintu.

"Kau tidak mengizinkanku masuk?" Tanya si tamu dengan nada ringan.

Yunho masih belum bergeming. Kesadarannya seolah hilang melihat wanita cantik didepannya.

**Boa.**

Masih tersenyum, wanita cantik itu menyeret gaun putihnya kesebuah kursi diberanda rumah sederhana yang Yunho tempati. "Tempat ini menenangkan. Tapi kau berada ditempat yang tak seharusnya, U-Know…"

"Kalau begitu katakan, dimana seharusnya aku berada."

Lontaran tegas Yunho justru membuat senyum Boa semakin manis. Ia menatap lekat mata elang didepannya.

"Jaejoong menunggumu, U-Know…"

"Yang kutunggu adalah Hero."

"Jangan buat kesalahan yang sama, U-Know. Yang kau cintai sekarang adalah seorang manusia bernama Jaejoong, bukan seorang Pengendali Hujan bernama Hero."

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar cintaku untuk Hero, Boa."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu seberapa besar cinta Hero untukmu?"

Pria Jung itu terkesiap, langsung menatap sepasang manik emas milik wanita cantik didepannya.

"Berhentilah terus terperangkap dalam masa lalumu, U-Know. Kau sekarang hanyalah seorang manusia bernama Jung Yunho." Boa berdiri dari dudukan pada kursi kayu. "Kuharap kau tidak lagi terlambat seperti dulu…"

…

…

…

**With You Always**

…

…

…

"Kau tidak kedinginan, Jae?"

Jaejoong menggeleng kecil, "Sebentar lagi…"

"Dokter bilang kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, BooJae… sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan…"

Bibir pink pucat itu mengukir senyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa selama kau disisiku, Yun…"

Yunho mendesah, menciptakan uap tipis disekitar wajahnya. Kekasih cantiknya ini begitu keras kepala. Mereka sudah berjalan selama 15 menit ditaman rumah sakit, ditengah musim salju.

Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Yunho, "Hangat…"

"Ayo kembali masuk. Lihat, hidungmu sudah memerah dan pipimu sudah begitu dingin."

Kali ini Jaejoong menurut tanpa bantahan apapun, ia mengangguk imut. Yunho menuntun langkah Jaejoong dengan hati-hati, takut terpeleset karena dua malam sebelumnya terjadi hujan salju, membuat taman menjadi sedikit licin karena tumpukan salju.

…

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal ketika Yunho hadir kembali dalam hidupnya. Hanya pelukan ringan serta senyum manis kala ia menyambut kembali pria yang berstatus suaminya.

Jaejoong tidak ingin egois pada keadaan. Karena pada kenyataannya, cinta yang entah sejak kapan ada itu justru membuatnya tidak lagi bisa bergerak tanpa Yunho.

Baginya sekarang, cukup Yunho.

Ia tidak serakah, kan?

Dia hanya meminta pertukaran pada sebuah harapan. Membuang _Jiwa_nya dan mempertahankan _Hati_nya. Ia melepas masa lalunya untuk masa depan nanti. Ia hanya seseorang yang ingin bahagia bersama sang terkasih.

Bukankah itu pertukaran yang impas?

…

…

"_**Jika perang ini sungguh berakhir seperti yang kau lihat… Jika kau dan U-Know tetap ditakdirkan terpisah dikehidupan selanjutnya… Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hero?"**_

"_**Jika begitu, maka aku akan terus mencari sampai menemukan takdir yang berbeda."**_

…

…

_**6 Years later**_

_**.**_

Seorang bocah berlari ketika melihat sosok yang begitu dirindukannya.

"_Umma_~"

Sosok serba putih itu tersenyum lalu mengangkat tubuh putranya yang sudah besar. "_Omoo~_ Minnie-_ya_, kau bertambah berat~"

Bocah imut itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang Ibu. Ia peluk leher Jaejoong dengan pelan. Mengikuti kemanapun sang Ibu menggending tubuhnya

"Uhm… Besok kau berulang tahun yang keenam, _ani_? Whooaa~ anak _Umma_ sudah besar~"

"Uhng! Minnie sudah lebih tinggi dari Kyu, _Umma_…"

Jaejoong memperlambat langkahnya. Ia masih ingin berceloteh dengan putra tunggalnya yang menggemaskan ini. Sekali lagi dia mendaratkan ciuman dipipi gempal Changmin.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, tahun lalu kau mendapat kado apa dari Kyu?"

"Hungg~ Kyu mencium pipi Minnie, _Umma_…"

"_Mwo_?"

"Kyu lupa bawa kado, jadi dia bertanya pada Minnie, apa yang selalu _Umma_ lakukan…"

"Lalu, kau menjawab apa?"

"_Umma_ selalu mencium Minnie dengan saaangaat lembut."

"Terus?"

"Kyu mencium pipi Minnie, _Umma_…" bocah imut itu menatap polos wajah cantik sang _Umma_.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban demi jawaban anaknya. Dia seakan tersadar sesuatu, dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir putranya.

"Eh?"

Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan gendongannya pada Changmin dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau Kyu lupa kadomu, katakan kalau _Umma_ menciummu disini, _arraseo_?" Jaejoong mengetuk bibir Changmin dengan telunjuknya.

Sedangkan anak yang sebentar lagi berusia enam tahun itu mengangguk walau sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti maksud tersembunyi dari sang Ibu.

"_Umma_ tidak bisa memberikan hadiah untuk Minnie. Tapi _Umma_ akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan putra kecil Umma ini. Kau tidak boleh merepotkan _Appa_. Kau harus jadi anak yang mandiri dan kuat. Tidak boleh cengeng."

Langkah kaki Jaejoong berhenti. Ia menurunkan tubuh Changmin dan bersujud, menyamakan tinggi dengan putra kecilnya. Ia menepuk lembut kedua bahu Changmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan pernah merasa kesepian, karena _Umma_ akan selalu ada disini…" kali ini pria cantik itu menyentuh dada Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk antusias.

…

…

Disebuah kamar, seorang anak laki-laki bergumam tidak jelas dalam gelungan selimut tebal bergambar beruang, kemudian tersenyum ketika ia bermimpi indah.

"_Umma_…"

…

…

Sebuah pesta kecil di taman kediaman Jung telah usai, menyisakan beberapa pembantu yang membereskan segala sesuatunya yang berserakan.

Bertumpuk kotak kado tersusun rapi, membuat sang Ayah menggeleng ringan melihat anak semata wayangnya yang antusias membuka tiap kotak kado dengan asal, membuat kertas dengan beragam motif itu berserakan lagi ditengah taman.

"_Mi-Minnie_…"

Keduanya melihat si pemilik suara yang tengah tertunduk sambil menggenggam jemarinya.

"_Mi-mianhae_, _Ahjussi_… a-aku terlambat datang lagi… hiks…"

"Dan Kyu sepertinya lupa membeli kado untuk Changmin, Yunho _Hyung_…"

Yunho tertawa ringan. Ia hampiri putra sahabatnya yang sebaya dengan putra tunggalnya. Ia mengusap rambut ikal kecokelatan Choi Kyuhyun. "_Gwenchana,_ Kyunnie… Changmin tidak akan memarahimu…"

Pria Jung itu menuntun Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang hanya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya Changmin kewalahan dengan kado-kadonya."

Setelahnya ia menghampiri Siwon dan mengajaknya menikmati senja dengan secangkir kopi ditempat lain. Membiarkan kedua anak bergender sama itu bersibuk sendiri.

…

…

Langit semakin menggelap, Yunho dan Changmin mengantar kepulangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sampai depan teras rumah.

"Kenapa tidak kau izinkan Kyuhyun untuk menginap saja, Siwon-_ah_?"

"_Mianhae_, tapi besok Kyuhyun harus hadir dipenerimaan murid baru, Yunho _Hyung_."

"Ohh…"

Kyuhyun mencolek lengan Changmin dengan jemari mungilnya.

"_Wae, _Kyu?"

"Se-sebagai ganti hadiah… erhm… apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit ragu.

Anak laki-laki bermarga Jung itu tampak sedang berpikir sejenak sampai ia mengingat mimpinya kemarin malam. "Aahh! _Umma_ mencium disini…" telunjuk bocah itu juga langsung mengtuk pelan bibirnya.

"_M-mwo_?" Kyuhyun menatap ragu Changmin.

Cup!

Sontak kejadian kilat barusan membuat mata bagai musang Yunho terbelalak tidak percaya.

"_A-annyeong, Ahjussi_…" Kyuhyun langsung berlari memasuki mobil Ayahnya dengan gugup.

Dan Yunho melihat wajah bocah manis itu merah padam. Ia melirik kebawah dimana Changmin sedang melambaikan tangannya pada mobil hitam yang perlahan menjauh dengan wajah polos khas anak-anak.

Ia berjongkok didepan putranya, "_Ya,_ Minnie, siapa yang mengajarimu, hum?"

"He?" Changmin kembali berpikir maksud dari pertanyaan Ayahnya. "Ah! _Umma_ yang mengatakannya, _Appa_… hehehe…"

Yunho langsung mengarahkan wajahnya kearah lain. "Haish! BooJae…" desisnya.

Karena sudah semakin malam, Yunho menggendong tubuh putranya menuju kamar sang anak dengan nuansa warna caramel. Kamar yang sudah dipersiapkan Jaejoong sejak lama.

Membaringkan tubuh kecil Changmin keatas kasur empuknya dan menyampirkan selimut sampai batas leher.

"_Appa_…"

"Hn?"

"Temani Minnie tidur…"

Yunho tersenyum, mengecup kening Changmin. "_Ne_. _Appa_ tidur disini…"

Perlahan Yunho baringkan tubuhnya disamping Changmin, memeluk tubuh kecil yang sudah menemaninya sejak ia lahir. Sampai Yunho merasakan tangan putih menimpa tangannya yang memeluk tubuh Changmin.

"Kau mengajarkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Changminnie, BooJae…"

"Hihihi… Menurutku Kyu dan Changmin cocok, Yun…"

Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas paras cantik istrinya yang bersebrangan darinya, dengan Changmin sebagai pembatas keduanya.

Dengan pelan, Yunho menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Jaejoong, seolah tidak rela jika salah satunya melepas tautan keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Senyum dibibir Jaejoong semakin merekah. "Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, Yunnie-_ya_…"

Tidak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari kedua celah bibir mereka. Hanya kesunyian yang justru terasa nyaman, yang mendominasi ruangan anak mereka.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tahu, kata tidak akan mampu mendeskripsikan perasaan keduanya. Takdir tidak sedang mempermainkan mereka. Namun merekalah yang awalnya meragukan takdir itu sendiri.

Keduanya juga tidak menyesal dengan takdir yang seperti ini, karena meski Jaejoong tidak lagi hidup didunia tempatnya berada, Yunho akan selalu membuat Jaejoong terus hidup dalam hatinya.

Sama seperti percakapan manis terakhir Yunho dan Jaejoong ditengah taman dengan hujaman kelopak sakura. Bahwa takdir kembali mengabulkan sebuah pertukaran lain.

…

…

…End…

…

…

.

Maaf sudah menggantung ff ini cukup lama. Maaf kalo chap terakhir ini sangat tidak bagus. Maaf juga karena diending cerita ini readers merasa bingung. *deepbow

Untuk Ebby, Mianhae kalo ff ini jauh dari perkiraanmu. Saya sudah mencoba sebisanya… membuat ending yg gak pasaran… tapi… hiksu… ini ceritanya malah mirip sinetron TT^TT *nangis kejer didada JJ

Oh iya, lupa jelasin alasan kenapa Yunho inget masa lalu sedangkan Jaejoong gak inget.

Itu karna Yunho di chap awal tersegel, utuh dengan ingatannya.

Sedangkan JJ melakukan "Pertukaran" dengan Jiwanya supaya bisa bereinkarnasi. Jadi yang dibawanya kemasa depan Cuma "Perasaan cinta" buat Yunho ^^a

Maaf kalo ff ini harus ending dengan cerita yang aneh seperti diatas. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca Fanfic gagal dari seorang Author amatir seperti saya ^^


End file.
